


A Cotton Candy Girlfriend

by shockandlock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst (eventual), Animal Shelters, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Hilda has always considered herself a self-made woman: freelance fashion designer, Instagram influencer, overall queen of her own destiny (thank you very much). So why can’t she figure out what to give her brother for his birthday? When Balthus suggests getting a pet, he leads her to Aegir House Animal Shelter where she meets shy, sweet Marianne. Now, she just can't get this girl out of her head.Marianne was content working with dogs and cats at Aegir House Animal Shelter and living out her days quietly, but her quiet life takes a turn when Hilda Valentine Goneril comes into her life. There’s something about her that’s just absolutely magnetic, yet why is she interested in someone like Marianne?It doesn’t help when Ferdinand comes back with some troubling news for the staff of the animal shelter...
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Holst Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Cotton Candy Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an idiot because I keep thinking of ideas and keep making multichapter fics instead of finishing onesI already have, but anyways, let's go lesbians! But seriously though. I thought of this at 4am and Ijust had to write it down and I kept thinking about it so now it's a whole thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hilda groaned, pressing her forehead against the pristine kitchen counter-tops.

She heard the sound of the fridge opening from across the counter. “What’s wrong, Hilda?” Balthus asked.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna get for Holst’s birthday yet,” she answered without even looking up. “And stop drinking straight from the milk jug!”

He didn't respond for a second, but Hilda heard a swish of liquid as the milk jug was set down on the counter. “I’m sure he’ll like anything you give him. You’re his little sis after all!” 

Even though Balthus couldn’t see it, she rolled her eyes. “That’s easy for you to say, Baltie. You can’t exactly afford to get him anything.”

Balthus just laughed. Leave it to him to just own it. Hilda often called him Holst’s trophy husband for a reason. “That is true!”

“You weren’t planning on piggybacking on my gift again, were you?”

“Well, as long as you’re offering!” 

Hilda finally sat up straight, shaking her head. “Fine, but you have to give me some ideas here!”

She was planning to return to her room for the time being to give Balthus some time to think (because she had been brainstorming for what felt like ages), but then with exactly zero hesitation, Balthus suggested, “How about a dog?”

Hilda froze in place. “A dog?” She turned back around and stomped right up towards him, jabbing a finger at his chest. “Are you crazy?”

“I’m not!” Balthus took a step back and raised his hands defensively (though they both knew Hilda would never do any real harm to him). “What’s wrong with a dog?”

“What’s wrong with a dog?” she echoed back. “Do you know how much responsibility and work a dog is?”

“Right, right, and the last thing you want is–“

“More work,” she finished. She had enough to worry about without a dog running around the house. 

“Come on, Hilda!” It was strange to call a man in his thirties whiny, but that sound was definitely a whine. “Didn’t you say that Instagram loves dogs?”

Hilda gasped. “How dare you use that against me.” Even with her focus on her fashion, she still couldn’t deny losing hours of her life to perusing pictures of cute animals on the internet. It was just human nature.

“You wouldn't even have to take care of him. Holst and I can do it.”

They both knew that it wasn’t the complete truth. Even if Holst agreed with Balthus to take on all the responsibility, the three of them shared lived in the same house. She wouldn’t be able to just ignore a dog.

“Did you talk with Holst about this?”

“Of course I did!”

“Why did I even ask?” she muttered to herself. Those two told each other pretty much everything, and even when they didn’t, it was like they could read each other’s minds anyway. They were in sync to a point where it was almost annoying, but Hilda supposed that was ideal in partners.

“We agreed that we would get a dog… eventually,” he added. “I’m just seizing the opportunity!”

“More like seizing my wallet.” Hilda felt more like a mother and less like a little sister. “Alright. Fine.”

“Atta girl!” He pats her on the back and she struggles to stay upright. Balthus was definitely aware of his own strength, but he forgot to keep it in check sometimes. “I’ll go grab my keys.”

Her jaw dropped, but Balthus walked away before she could say anything. “Wait. We’re going now?”

“Why not? I know a place across town!” 

Hilda glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall and grimaced. “Just so you know, I’m not ready to go out. And we are so not taking that metal death trap all the way across town!”

* * *

Marianne felt like she was lucky to work where she did. It still blew her mind how beautiful Aegir House Animal Shelter, even if it was only supposed to be a temporary home for the animals they took in. 

_ “I hired a professional architect,”  _ Ferdinand had boasted when Marianne first started working there. She was still curious how he could afford such a thing when he was just the owner of an animal shelter, but she didn’t think it was her place to pry.  _ “The animals have plenty of space to feel right at home! Before we find them forever homes, of course.” _

There was a large yard for the dogs to play in, plenty of cat trees and other toys, and for the humans, they had a special tea/coffee bar. Ferdinand wanted it to be for tea, but he said that his boyfriend, the architect, only agreed to add it if it was also for coffee.  _ "Hubert can be rather stubborn,"  _ he would say. On top of all that, the animal rooms were on the perimeter of the building so that the animals could get sunlight. Marianne would rather spend time with the animals than inside her office or manning the front anyways. This was one of those times.

She held her hand out and the poor pit bull who had been here for the past few months nestled her head under it happily, tail thumping against the ground. “There, there.” Maybe it was a little silly to feel sad about it since Luna still seemed happy to be here at the shelter. She would never admit to playing favorites of course, but Luna was too sweet not to have a forever home by now. 

Luna walked away stopping in front of her water bowl. She pawed at it, knocking it over.

Marianne smiled. “You must be thirsty. Let me get you some water.”

She left and carefully closed the door behind her when Luna tried to follow. It was a little heartbreaking how she always tried to follow anyone who left the room, especially when the staff went home for the night.

When she headed towards the supply closet, she started to hear some voices coming from the front and she froze in place. Was no one manning the front? She wasn’t the only one available, right?

She ran through it in her head. Aegir House Animal Shelter had six full-time employees in total. Ferdinand was the owner (he was away on personal business), Ingrid was probably busy doing some paperwork in her office, Caspar had taken some of the dogs out into the yard to play, Leonie was busy promoting a community outreach program, and Ashe had stepped out to grab lunch for everyone.

That left Marianne. 

She dreaded working at the front counter. She knew that she had to do it sometimes, but the others at least did their best to make sure that she didn’t have to do it (even if Ingrid insisted that she at least try). She quietly approached the door leading to the front room, peeking out through the slightly opened door.

Marianne held in a gasp. What was someone like that doing here?

It was hard not to notice the girl’s clothes: a wine-red camisole tucked into a pair of faded skinny jeans. It wasn’t the type of attire one usually wore to an animal shelter, but that wasn’t what Marianne was concerned about.

Marianne didn’t live under a rock, and while she only expressed a casual interest in fashion from time to time, everyone knew Hilda Valentine Goneril from two things: her white sunglasses (somewhere on her person at almost all times) and her cotton-candy pink hair. 

The man standing with her suddenly pointed in Marianne’s direction. “Hey there! We don’t bite, promise.”

“Baltie, you can’t just talk to people like that.”

Marianne desperately wished that she remained in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when the next part will be up since I also need to work on other things in addition to this one (even though I have a lot of free time right now lol). I was also thinking about adding some more background ships as well, but I wanted to know what you guys would think. The title might also change, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Ships I was thinking of adding: Ashe/Caspar or Ashe/Dedue, Ingrid/Dorothea, and this one was already mentioned, but I might elaborate on the Ferdinand/Hubert as well. Obviously, the Marianne/Hilda stuff would remain the focus, but would you like to see other ships? Also if you have other suggestions too, I would love to hear them!
> 
> Please make sure to leave Comment and Kudos!
> 
> Consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!


End file.
